


A Lesson In Art and Love

by lockewrites



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Jack's confident, you're insecure. Oddly enough it doesn't seem to be such a terrible combination.





	A Lesson In Art and Love

The Titanic was your way of escaping reality. You didn’t know where you were escaping to and you didn’t really know where you were escaping from. You just wanted to be free. The ticket came from a man you had befriended, he had saved up enough money to purchase it but when the time came he decided he didn’t want to go. Refusing to take it didn’t sit well with him, he forced the ticket into your hands, telling you to go. One day if you found him again you’d thank him.

Third class of course wasn’t glamorous but it was as close to home as you were going to get. Sharing a cabin with three others it was cramped but they were polite and you got along well. Needing some air and wanting to see the ocean pass by as you sailed, you wandered your way up to the deck. After one time around you were almost going to head back to your room when you found an artist sketching near the railing.

Walking next to him you asked, “Are you any good?”

“Take a look for yourself” he replied flipping a few pages for you to see.

“Wish I could draw like that”

“Someone as beautiful as you deserves some lessons then. I’m Jack by the way”

His friends had wandered off leaving the two of you alone.

“I’m not beautiful. But I will take you up on those lessons”

He grinned writing down your name and which cabin you were staying in. If you were being honest with yourself you hadn’t expected for him to stick to his offer. But when one of your cabin mates announced that Jack was looking for you, you ran to find him. The lesson only lasted an hour, the two of you constantly distracted by your own conversation. He asked you to dinner and a third class party and you accepted. 

It was a little nerve-wracking for you however, dances weren’t your thing and you were always insecure about yourself. Jack consistently complimented you, something you’d brushed off when you met him and during your art lesson. Yet, during all the dancing you suddenly started to believe him. Suddenly you found yourself falling in love.

You told him this as he walked you back to your cabin.

“Well that’s good, because I love you too”

“What’s going to happen when the ship docks though?” you were worried that whatever relationship you formed with Jack would end when you docked.

“You and me, that’s what’s going to happen. I’m not giving up on this”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
